ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Elimination Round
Elimination Round (でるか?修業の威力, Deru ka!? Shugyou no Iryoku; lit. "Will it Appear? The Power from Training") is the twentieth episode of Dragon Ball and the seventh episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary The episode begins with the announcer telling the audience that only the competitors will be allowed into the elimination round hall. Bulma was quite angry about that. In the elimination hall, the announcer told the contestants that although 137 had come to participate, only 8 would be able to compete in the finals which would be held in the coliseum. Outside the building, Bulma wanted to see what was going on inside. She tried to see through the window, but it was too high for her. Bulma then got Oolong to give a lift up. She then was able to see what was going on. Meanwhile in the hall, the announcer continued to talk about how the fighters would be divided into four blocks. The two top fighters from each block would make it to the tournament. He then went to talk about how if one gives up, is unable to fight or is knocked out of the ring, he/she will lose. However, killing an opponent was strictly forbidden. Anyone who did that would be disqualified. There would also be a one-minute time limit. If a fight did end by that point the winner would be decided through points. Also, claws could only used in battle if they were natural. The competitors then drew lots to determine in which block they would be put in. Goku got 70 and Krillin got 93. This meant that they would both be in block 3. Krillin then got scared as he didn’t want to fight Goku. Goku then told him that they were on opposite sides of the block and they would not face each other in the elimination rounds. Yamcha was in block 2 and was also glad he didn’t have to face Goku in the elimination rounds. This was because Yamcha wanted to face Goku in the tournament ring where the arena was larger and there would be no time limit. Soon, it was Goku’s turn to fight. He was fighting a guy about ten times his size. The match began and the big guy attacked. Goku went under his legs and avoided the attack. The big guy thought he had crushed Goku. Goku then showed the big guy he was all right by tapping his leg. This tapping was more than enough to knock the big oaf out of the ring. After Goku’s match, Krillin met up with the bullies from the Magic Orin Temple. Krillin was terrified to learn that one of the bullies would be fighting him in the first round. He then thought that he should just drop out of the tournament. Goku, however gave Krillin the motivation to fight the bully. Soon later, their match began. The bully attacked but Krillin dodged by jumping in the air. He then kicked the bully in the stomach knocking him out of the hall and into a brick wall. As a result, there was now a large hole in the wall and Bulma, Puar and Oolong could now see what was happening in the tournament. Meanwhile, Yamcha defeated a large fighter with just one kick. As the elimination rounds continued Goku, Krillin and Yamcha were doing quite well. However, in one match Krillin seemed to have got pretty beat up by one of the other fighters. But in fact, Krillin was faking it. This made the other fighter so scared (since he had just used his best attack) that he gave up. Soon later, Yamcha, Krillin and Goku were able to make it to the last matches of the elimination round. The winners would go on to the tournament. First was Yamcha and he defeated a wolf with relative ease by using his Blinding Wolf Fang Fist. Goku also had quite an easy time as he threw his competitor out of the ring. Krillin then battled Fighter 97 (a bear) and kicked him right between the eyes knocking the big bear out. Bulma and the others were very happy as all three of them had advanced. Master Roshi then appeared out of nowhere, and agreed with the others about how well the threesome had done. Battles *Goku vs. Fighter 69 *Krillin vs. Orin Temple Bully #1 (Fighter 94) *Yamcha vs. Big Karate Guy (Unnumbered) *Goku vs. Black boxer (Unnumbered) *Krillin vs. Bruce Lee Impersonator (Unnumbered) *Yamcha vs. Orin Temple Bully of the Orin Temple (Unnumbered) *Yamcha vs. Bald Kung Fu Guy (Unnumbered) *Yamcha vs. Fighter 40 *Goku vs. Fighter 83 *Krillin vs. Fighter 97 Techniques *Blinding Wolf Fang Fist: Yamcha Cast Edits *All the panty shots seen of Bulma were taken out of the Toonami Broadcast. Inconsistencies *In the English Dub of this episode, the announcer mistakenly refers to Krillin as number 90 instead of 93 after defeating fighter 97. Trivia *The numbers that were revealed were: **35 - Yamcha **40 - Wolf Fighter **69 - Big Bald Guy with Mustache **70 - Goku **83 - Guy with Blue Shirt and Mustache **93 - Krillin **94 - Skinny Orin Temple Bully **97 - British Karate Bear *One of the fighters has the same face as Sourman, but his body was muscular instead of fat. *In the scene of Krillin talking to the Orin Temple Bullies, a fighter in the background is doing a flying kick in one direction and then he flies back seconds afterwards. *Yamcha's Blinding Wolf Fang Fist used on the Wolf Fighter was likely the move he mastered in "The Tournament Begins". *Jackie Chun (Master Roshi in disguise) was not seen in this episode, despite the fact that he should have caught Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku's attention with his skill the way that Tien Shinhan and Piccolo did in the next tournaments. Gallery Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Canonical Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Episodes Category:Tournament Saga